


Babylon

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance had top surgery, M/M, Minor background Heith, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Probably too much plot, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: If we're way too faded to drive, you can stay one more night





	Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to peach for creating some lovely art for this piece! I'm glad I can finally share it with you all and I really hope you enjoy it <3

“Shiro, are you even listening to me?” Keith kicks the back of his chair, causing him to mess up the drawing he’s currently working on. 

Sighing he turns back to Keith, giving him the best glare he can manage, “No, Keith, I wasn’t.” He groans, erasing the line now covering the face he was drawing. 

“Oh, sorry did I mess up your pretty little picture of Lance?” 

“What do you want?” 

“For you to stop thinking about someone that won’t even give you the time of day, Shiro.” 

The tension between the two is so palpable it could easily be cut with a knife.

“I’ve talked to him before, Keith. It’s not like my crush is based completely on nothing,” he groans, growing tired of Keith’s constant disapproval of his crush. 

“You have one class with him and see him in the library a couple of times during the week. I think it's safe to say your crush is based on nothing,” Keith shoots back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Just leave me alone, dude.” 

“No! You think about him  _ all _ the time, it's not healthy. Plus he’s a giant asshole, he barely even looks at you when you try to talk to him.” 

Shiro leans back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Why won’t Keith just let him have his stupid little crush that probably won’t go anywhere in peace? What really pisses him off is how wrong he has Lance's character. Lance talks to Shiro all the time when they're in the library together. He stands up gathering his things to head off to the library. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Work,” Shiro says without sparing him a second glance.

“Your shift isn’t for another 45 minutes.” 

“Maybe they’ll let me clock in early, it's better than being harassed for who I like.” 

“Shiro, come on.” 

Shiro frowns, turning to Keith, “Just drop it, dude. I’m over it. If you don’t want me talking about him then I won’t.” 

Before Keith has anything else to say Shiro’s on his way out the door. He makes his way to the library on autopilot, still fuming after the fight he had with Keith. Who is he to say who Shiro can and cannot like? 

Sighing Shiro makes his way into the library. Hopefully, Nancy won’t be too upset about him arriving a little early. 

“Shiro! You’re here early,” Nancy grins from her seat behind the front desk. 

“Yeah, had a little disagreement with my roommate. I hope you don’t mind me coming in now.” Shiro tries to hide the frown in his voice, moving behind the desk to clock in. 

“It's not a problem, sweetie. Once you’re settled can you put those books back for me?” She asks, gesturing to the cart full of books sitting next to her.

He nods, dropping his bag in the break room. He tries to shake the feelings of annoyance, determined to not let Keith’s comments ruin his day. 

Grabbing the cart Shiro makes his rounds, placing the books neatly onto the shelves. Minding his own business until he bumps right into the source of his affections. 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Lance grins, adjusting the straps of his bag. 

Biting his lip he tries to keep from blushing. Why the hell does Lance make him so nervous? 

“Hey, Lance, here to get some studying in?” Shiro asks dumbly, why the hell else would he be in the library?  

Lance nods, taking a seat at his usual table. Shiro shelves the last of the books and slides into the seat next to Lance. 

“You mind if I sit for a moment?” 

“I don’t, but Nancy might.” 

He shrugs, resting his head on the table. Most days at the library are filled with sitting around anyway. Nancy really doesn’t care what Shiro does, especially since he’s her favorite. 

“Long day?” The other doesn’t look away from his laptop, fingers meticulously tapping the keys. He probably has some big paper to turn in, one that he’s probably working on long before its due. 

“Sort of, Keith just won’t let me live my life in peace.” 

Lance chuckles and pushes a strand of Shiro’s hair out of his eyes, “That bad, huh?” 

“I swear, he’s slowly killing me. I love him, but damn I could live without the judgment. I’m actually starting to look forward to Lotor’s party now.” 

“Mm, you’re going to that?” Lance doesn’t take his eyes off his screen, idly running his fingertips over the ends of Shiro’s hair. 

“Probably, haven’t had much time off recently. Are you?” 

Lance hums, taking his fingers back to continue typing, much to Shiro’s dismay. “I haven’t thought about it much. I might pop in for a little while.” 

“I hope you can make it. I don’t get to see you much outside of class or here.” 

Cracking a smirk the other finally turns his full attention to Shiro, “are you saying you want to see more of me?” 

Shiro grins and sits up. “Of course. You’re a great guy, Lance.” 

Looking back at his laptop Lance tries to cover his blush by resting his chin in his hand. 

Shiro catches on, getting a glimpse at the faint rosy color dusting Lance’s cheeks His heart soars at the sight. He never thought he’d be the one to make Lance blush. Chewing his bottom lip he reluctantly stands up. 

“I should probably get back to work. I hope I see you at the party.” Shiro pats Lance’s back, loving the shy little smile he flashes him. Feeling much better than he did when he first came into the library he pushes the cart along with him, hoping Nancy doesn’t mind how long he’s been gone. 

 

—

 

“Hunk, I might actually die,” Lance sighs, falling dramatically onto his bed. 

“I told you not to take so many classes at once,” Hunk says in that matter-of-fact tone, not bothering to look up from his own work.

“No, it's not that. I saw Shiro in the library today.” 

“Like you do almost every day.” Hunk waves his hand dismissively.

“ _ Not the point. _ He asked me about Lotor’s party.” 

Hunk finally turns to face Lance, intrigued by the topic at hand, “Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“He said I should go. He basically said that I’m a great guy, which I already knew, and that he wants to see more of me,” Lance sighs wistfully, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Ooh, sounds like you’re gonna get some dick, buddy.” 

“Hunk, you know I’m not like that.” Lance pouts.

“I know, but you know his dick has got to be amazing if its proportional to the rest of his body.” 

Lance groans, hiding his face in his hands. Why does Hunk have to do this too him? He doesn’t want to think about Shiro’s dick right now… maybe if he had the room to himself he’d be a little self-indulgent but now is  _ not _ the time. 

“I probably shouldn't go anyway. I have classes to worry about.” 

“Come on, Lance, you’re always stressing over your classes. Cut loose and live a little. If Takashi fucking Shirogane wants you to go to a party you better fucking go to that party, dude."

Lance frowns, sinking into the comfort of his bed. “Why does he even care if I go?” 

Hunk scoffs, throwing a pillow at Lance. “Probably because he likes you like any sane person would. You have a great personality and he only gets to see this tiny little piece of it because he  _ only _ sees you in the library. He likes you dude, don’t question it.” 

“But wh—” 

“Didn’t I just tell you not to question it?” 

Lance cracks a smile, “Will you come with me?” 

“Of course I will, buddy.” 

“You're the best!” Lance lurches forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Hunk. 

“I know,” Hunk smirks, enjoying Lance's tight hug.

 

—

 

Shiro walks back into his room with a soft smile lining his lips. He had the chance to talk to Lance a few different times during his shift, it really helped lighten his mood. The little soft smile Lance gives him never fails to melt his heart.

“Why do you look so happy?” Keith questions, eyebrow quirked. 

And the good mood is killed. 

“Nothing.” He kicks off his shoes, drops his bag, and drops down onto his bed. 

“Is it about Lance?”

“Drop it, Keith,” he sighs.

“Did he break your little heart?” Keith scoffs.

“ _ Keith _ .” Shiro shoots a glare at his roommate.

“Seriously, what happened?” 

“Why do you even care? You don’t like Lance, you don’t like that I like Lance. Is it your goal in life just to piss me off?” 

Keith frowns, moving to sit next to Shiro, “I’m sorry for being a dick. If he’s making you happy I should learn how to deal with him.” 

Patting his back Shiro sits up, a weary smile lining his lips. “I kind of told him we should meet up at Lotor’s party. I really hope he shows up.” 

“Hm, I want to go only so I can see what he’s like when he’s drunk.” 

“I just want to see him,” he sighs, leaning back on his bed.

Keith shakes his head, “You’re so lovesick. It's kind of disgusting.” 

“Mm, so are you so I don’t wanna hear it.” 

“Alright! This conversation is over!” Keith stands up, walking across the room with a beet red face. 

Shiro smirks, he’s always known about Keith’s little crush on Lance’s roommate. Keith never made it as incredibly obvious as Shiro has, but he was still able to pick up on the signs. He can practically read Keith like a book. 

 

— 

 

“Hunk!” Lance yells from his side of the room, worried eyes trained on his own reflection. 

“What’s up buddy?” Hunk peeks his head out of their bathroom. 

“Does this outfit look good? I feel like it looks like shit. Does it look like shit?” Lance frowns, smoothing his hands over his light blue ripped jeans. His outfit is pretty simple, a black t-shirt with a red flannel. 

“Cute and casual, you really don’t have to try so hard, Shiro already likes you.” 

Lance hums, messing with the sleeves of his shirt. He really hopes that’s true. 

“He wants you to go, Lance.” 

“I know… I’m just scared. What if he wants more than I’m willing to offer?” 

Hunk frowns and gives Lance’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I don’t think Shiro’s like that, but if he is, I’ll kick his ass for you.” 

“You really are the best.” 

Smiling, Hunk pulls Lance into a tight hug, he’ll have Lance’s back no matter what happens. 

The two pull apart and finish up getting ready for the party. Fixing his hair about a million times until Lance finally feels like he’s ready to go. The two walk out of their dorm, he’s determined to not let his nerves get the best of him. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get to the party, Lotor’s party house is only a couple minute walk outside of campus. Everyone is convinced he begged his father to buy the house  _ just _ so he could throw parties there. 

“You doing okay?” Hunk asks as they walk up the steps to the party. 

“Just peachy,” Lance grins, as soon as he opens the door the loud music and smell of alcohol hit him in the face. 

Shiro’s eyes are already on him the second he steps through the door. If anyone was to ask Shiro how he thought Lance looks he’d have to say breathtaking. 

“Lance!” He shouts over the loud music, pushing past anyone in his way, trying his best not to spill his drink. “You made it!” He pulls him in for a tight hug, his smile almost blindingly bright. 

Lance, startled by the sudden contact tries his best to keep his cool. He enjoys the tight embrace as soon as his mind processes what’s going on, relaxing into it. 

“Damn, you smell amazing.” Shiro pulls from their embrace first, a rather large grin spread across his face. “You also look pretty damn great too.” 

“Oh,” Lance blushes slightly, “Thanks, you look really good too.” 

“You think so?” Shiro looks down at his outfit, a soft blue t-shirt paired with black jeans and a dark sweater tied around his waist. 

“Mhm, blue looks really good on you.” 

“It looks way better on you,” Shiro grins. “Can I grab you a drink?” 

“I’d really like that.” 

Shiro bites his lip and grabs Lance’s hand, leading him back towards the drink table. 

Keith chuckles and turns to Hunk, “Dude, it's like we don’t even exist.” 

Hunk shakes his head, elbowing Keith gently, “They’re in like. Let them be.” 

Leading Lance through the bustling party Shiro tries to keep his cool, trying desperately not to focus on how sweaty his hands are. Ignoring how shaky he is he pours Lance a drink, trying not to pour in too much of the shitty alcohol. Hopefully, the juice will do enough to mask the taste. After topping off his own drink he turns back to Lance and hands him the drink he made for him with a hopeful smile.

Taking a sip Lance’s features immediately go sour, “Oh, that’s awful!” He wheezes, dumbly going in for another drink as if he already forgot what’s in the cup. “ _ God _ , I’m an idiot.” 

Shiro smirks and pats his back, “At least you’re cute.” 

“Cute? Please, I’m fucking drop dead gorgeous.” 

“Mm, whatever helps you sleep at night, cutie,” the taller of the two chuckles taking a sip of his own drink. “So, you wanna go sit down or something? Maybe chat a little?” 

“Chat a little?” Lance raises an eyebrow, trying to figure out if Shiro wants to actually chat or to do something else. 

“Mm, we don’t get to talk much outside of the library. It's really nice to see you in a more casual setting.” Shiro takes Lance’s hand leading him downstairs where things are a little more relaxed. There’s only a few people playing beer pong and a couple of empty couches. Plenty of room to actually have a comfortable conversation. 

The two sit closer than necessary, their thighs pressed comfortably together, Shiro’s pinky grazing Lance’s thigh. 

Sucking in a deep breath Lance tries not to overthink things too much. Sure they have been casually flirting since he walked through the door, but that doesn’t mean anything, right? 

“You okay?” Shiro draws Lance back down to earth. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just caught up in my thoughts I guess.” 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Lance shrugs, taking a long swig of the crappy, cheap, mixed drink. After a few drinks, he probably won’t be so bothered by the taste. 

“I just… I don’t know what to make of all of this.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, do you have any feelings for me at all, or are you just humoring me long enough to get into my pants?” Lance questions, his gaze falling over Shiro. 

Shiro nearly chokes, having chosen the worst time to take a sip of his drink. 

Covering his mouth with his cup Lance tries to hide his smirk. 

“Shit, dude,” Shiro wheezes, “honestly, I really do like you. I’d like to see where things could go between us. You’re this amazing, beautiful, human being and you have me completely enthralled.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I see you in the library. You really brighten my day. Plus the shifts go by a lot faster when I’m not actually doing my job.” Grinning Shiro nudges Lance with his elbow. 

“So you’re really  _ not _ just trying to get into my pants?” Lance finishes off his drink, enjoying the slight buzz it gave him. 

“Of course not. Sex is great and all, but I really value genuine relationships. Like, if you don’t feel the same way I do I wouldn’t want that to get into the way of us being friends still. I think your friendship is more important than anything,” Shiro explains, nervously picking at the ends of his shirt. 

Nodding Lance leans against Shiro, resting his head on his shoulder, “You don’t have to worry about your feelings not being reciprocated, I’ve had a crush on you pretty much since the beginning of the first semester.” 

“Mm, we’re idiots.” Shiro rests his hand on Lance’s thigh, “I’ve had eyes for you for so long and we’ve both been too stupid to act on it.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Lance presses a quick kiss to Shiro’s cheek, standing up before he has any time to react, “I’m gonna go grab another drink and get some fresh air, you coming?” 

The other stands as quick as he can, latching onto Lance’s hand, he doesn’t plan on letting go any time soon. The two make their way back upstairs and through the crowd. They decide on taking a few shots before filling up their cups and heading outside. 

“So,” Shiro begins, the two stepping out into the cool air, “what does this mean for us?” 

“What do you mean?” Walking closer than needed the two make their way back towards the campus, not really sure where their feet will end up taking them. 

“I mean, are we going to start seeing each other more? Maybe try out the whole relationship thing?” Running his fingers over the rim of his cup, Shiro avoids Lance’s gaze. 

“Maybe when we’re a little sobered up we can plan a date?”

“I’d really like that.” 

“Me too,” Lance mumbles, his lips pressed about the side of his cup. He wishes they could be pressed against Shiro’s. 

A cool breeze calms their rosy cheeks, the crisp air much more enjoyable than the stuffy basement of Lotor’s party house. A comfortable silence falls over them as they walk through their campus hand in hand. Lance takes in his surroundings, admiring how beautiful the campus is at night. Always rushing to class and staying in to study doesn’t give him much time to explore and take everything in. The somewhat gothic style of the main campus has always caught his eye, if he’s being honest the look of the school played a part in his final decision. Some of the schools he toured damped his mood, but this one always seems to brighten his day with its beauty, no matter how long he’s been living there. 

Shiro clears his throat, drawing Lance out of his thoughts, “Uh, this is me, I could walk you back to your dorm if you’d like… but you can come up if you’d like. Maybe stay the night? I’m not expecting anything. I’d just really like to spend some more time with you.” 

Lance smiles softly and nods, “That sounds nice.” 

Breathing out a sigh of relief Shiro swipes them into the building and leads Lance up to his room. 

“There’s not much to my room, but at least it’s clean,” he tells him while unlocking the door, once he gets it open he steps aside, allowing Lance to enter first. 

Lance isn’t too surprised by the lack of decoration, Shiro and Keith don’t really seem like the type to put much effort into personalizing their dorm. Everything seems to be neatly put away, all having its own place. 

Shiro reaches for Lance’s hand, “I’m really glad you’re here.”  

Nodding, Lance doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. The alcohol has him feeling loose and maybe even a little daring. Daring to push the limits, but not so far that he’s left with any regrets and bad memories. 

“You okay?” Shiro breaks the quiet air between them, gently pushing a lock of Lance’s hair behind his ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… I just don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Relax,” he inches closers, his breath tickling Lance’s lip, “I promise everything will be okay.” 

Swallowing his nerves the shorter of the two leans in, closing the small gap between their lips. Shiro tastes like shitty alcohol and he’s sure he does too. The taste doesn’t bother him so much, he wants more of Shiro, as much as he’s willing to give. 

“Shiro,” Lance whines against his lips, trying to get another taste. Their lips slide together sloppily, filling the room with wet noises. Feeling a little desperate and touch starved, he wraps his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro stumbles backward, the back of his knees hitting his bed. He doesn’t let it disrupt them and sits down, pulling Lance onto his lap. Pulling away for just a moment to catch his breath, he looks up at Lance with eyes filled with want and desire. He bites his swollen lip before going back in and pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss heats up significantly. Shiro’s hands giving Lance’s ass a firm squeeze, drawing a breathy moan out of him.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Shiro squeezes his ass again, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Humming, Lance hides his face in the other’s neck, the weight of the situation he’s in settling in. 

“You okay? We can stop and just cuddle if you want.” 

“I’d like that,” he mumbles, face still buried in Shiro’s neck. 

“Do you want some sweats or something?” He scoots back on his bed, allowing Lance to get up and pull off his flannel. 

“I can just sleep in my underwear.” He sways a little, pulling down his tight jeans to expose his dark blue boxer-briefs. They fit his form so perfectly, drawing Shiro’s eyes right to his ass which he reaches out to squeeze one more time. Chuckling Lance swats his hand away.

“God, I want a taste.” 

“Excuse me?” Leaving his flannel and jeans bunched on the floor he crawls into the inviting warmth of the bed. 

“You’re just really,  _ really _ hot and I’m a weak man,” Shiro chuckles, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, his right hand sliding up under Lance’s shirt. 

Lance's breath hitches, “Aren’t you going to change?” 

“I guess I should.” Shiro presses a gentle kiss to Lance’s neck before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. He struggles to pull off his jeans without actually getting out of the bed and then tosses them and his shirt over Lance. His clothes fall in a heap, normally he’d take the time to put them in the hamper, but he’d rather stay in bed and cuddle Lance. 

“Takashi?” 

Shiro hums in lieu of a response, his fingers dancing over his newfound lover's taut stomach. 

“You really don’t want me just for sex?” 

“I really don’t, you’re so much more than sex.” Shiro shifts and hovers over him, with a look in his eyes that Lance can’t quite place. Shiro runs his fingers through his lush brown locks and leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips that is filled with far more than just lust. 

Lance runs his fingers up Shiro’s chest, his eyes still closed as they part. He never knew a kiss could make him feel so much. 

“Why don’t we get some sleep, beautiful?” 

“Yeah… yeah, that sounds nice.” 

Shiro grins and moves to lie on his side, his body pressing right into Lance’s side and leaving very little to the imagination. Lance can feel almost every inch of Shiro’s length pressing into his thigh. It gets a little too much, his body heating too fast so he decides to ditch his shirt, hoping Shiro’s hands don’t wander too far and feel his scars. Trying his best to ignore it he tries to get comfortable enough to actually get some sleep. Shiro’s comforting warmth does make it a lot easier to relax. 

 

— 

 

Squinting at the light Lance rubs his eyes, trying to adjust to the harsh rays of morning sunlight. He shifts, his body pressing against a solid mass of muscle. That wakes him up almost instantly, his eyes widening as he shoots up from the bed. His memory of last night too hazy to recall if the clothes on the floor mean anything or not. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, he really did not want his first time to be one he can’t even remember. He wanted it to be special and with someone he loved! Not that he doesn’t care for Shiro, their relationship just isn’t on that level yet. 

Lance quickly gathers his clothes, opting to just carrying his socks and flannel and actually wearing his jeans, shirt, and shoes. There’s no way in hell he’ll be able to face Shiro after giving himself up like that. 

Sighing, he makes his way out of Shiro’s dorm and back to his own feeling rather disgusted and disappointed in himself. All his life he told himself he wouldn’t let something like this happen. Maybe he was wrong about Shiro. Maybe he just wanted to get in his pants all along. Wrapping his arms around himself Lance walks faster through the campus, wanting to get back to his dorm and just cry it out. His mind is racing, wondering if Shiro views him any differently now that he knows he’s trans. He doesn’t plan on finding out, hoping to avoid the library at all costs now. 

Finally reaching his hall he swipes himself in and all but runs up the stairs to his room. Praying Hunk is there to comfort him. Thankfully he is and ready to spring into full-blown best friend mode. 

“Where the hell have you been!?” Hunk questions, ready to punch Lance in the arm for giving him a scare until he notices the tears in his eyes. 

“I think I fucked up.”

“What do you mean you  _ think _ you fucked up?”

Sighing Lance adverts his gaze, “I think I slept with Shiro.” 

“Oh… I'm guessing you aren't too happy about that?” 

“God, no! I can't even remember what it was like! He knows I'm trans now and he could just tell whoever he pleases… I'm just… I'm scared and disappointed in myself.” Frowning he plops down on his bed dropping his flannel and wrapping his arms around himself. 

Chewing his lip Hunk takes a seat next to his best friend. Wrapping his arm around his shoulder he exhales deeply, “I really doubt Shiro would just use you, Lance, but I will 100 percent kick his ass for you.” 

“I can’t believe I let this happen, Hunk, what if he tells people! What if they start looking at me differently?” 

The look on Lance’s face crushes Hunk. Frowning he hugs Lance close to give him at least a little bit of comfort. “Do you want me to go talk to him?” 

“No… I just want to stay here and cry all day.” 

Hunk nods, “Understandable, I’m here for you buddy.” 

“Thanks, Hunk.” Leaning into Hunk’s embrace Lance closes his eyes, regretting even going to that stupid party to begin with. 

 

—

 

Shiro wakes to the door slamming shut and sun shining in his face. Cracking his eyes open he stares at his roommate with pure hatred burning in his eyes. 

“Thanks, man, I totally wasn't sleeping or anything,” Shiro grumbles shifting onto his stomach and quickly realizing Lance is no longer beside him. His mind races for a hot second, coming up with the worst possible scenarios but ultimately deciding he probably just went back to his own room to study. 

“Why are you making that face? Oh god, you aren’t going to throw up are you?” 

Shaking his head Shiro chuckles, “No, I didn’t drink  _ that _ much. I was just expecting Lance to be here when I woke up. He’s probably just working on some paper though, we all know how he is.” 

“Holy shit you fucked Lance!?” Keith’s jaw drops, “damn dude, dish out the deets.” 

He groans, already regretting opening his big mouth. “I didn’t sleep with Lance. We just talked, cuddled, and enjoyed each other’s company. Plus I don’t think either of us were ready to take that kind of step in our relationship if there is even going to be one.” 

“Ah, right, Mr. Gentleman can’t sleep with anyone that quick, especially if he hasn’t even gone on a date with them yet.” 

Shiro chuckles, “Speaking of dates, we planned to set one up when we sobered up. If we were sober last night I probably would have broken some of my own rules.” 

“Ooo, Mr. I’ll Have Him Home By Nine is ready to get some ass, huh?” 

Shiro rolls his eyes and shoves Keith off his bed, “Shut the hell up dude...if I’m being honest I kind of just want to suck some dick or eat some ass. But, Lance is so much more than quick hookups and cheap oral.” 

“First of all, that’s way too much information. Second, you like him so much it's disgusting,” Keith scoffs and flops down on his own bed. 

“Says the one that drools over Hunk.” 

Shiro gets a face full of pillow, but doesn’t really mind, he’s too focused on crafting the perfect text to Lance. Hopefully, last night will be the start of something great for them. 

 

— 

 

An entire week passes and Shiro hasn’t heard a word from Lance. He hasn’t even seen him outside of the one class they share together. By the time Shiro can even get his notes put away Lance is already out the door, running off to who knows where. He’s clearly being ignored, he couldn’t even get a text back. From what it seemed things were going great… maybe Lance didn’t like kissing him as much as he liked kissing Lance. 

Chewing his lip Shiro makes his rounds in the library, fixing all the misplaced books and returning all of the recently checked in ones to their rightful places. Thankfully, Nancy isn’t too concerned about him working at the front desk today. After the week he’s had so far, he’d rather just stay hidden away and avoid talking to people as much as possible. 

Passing Lance’s usual table makes his stomach churn. He thought they had chemistry, he thought he was doing everything right. However, Lance apparently doesn’t feel the same way he does. An explanation would at least be nice… he was really hoping for a date just to have it all thrown back in his face like the whole night meant nothing. Maybe it really didn’t mean anything to Lance. Maybe school is getting to be too much for him so he decided to let some of his frustrations out with Shiro.  

Feeling used and discarded Shiro grips the handles of the cart until his knuckles go white. Perhaps Keith was right all along and Lance really is just some giant asshole. Shaking his head he brings himself back down to reality, he doesn’t have time to worry about some stupid crush anyway. 

“Dude, you’re doing some major brooding right now and that’s saying something coming from me. I’m like the king of brooding.” Keith pops out from behind a bookshelf, startling his roommate slightly.

“I’m working, Keith, leave me alone.” He doesn’t give him any time to say anything as he pushes his cart along. 

Frowning, Keith follows Shiro, not giving up so easily. “Is this about Lance? Has he still not texted you back?” 

“No, he hasn’t. I guess you were right, he is just an asshole.” 

“I wasn’t serious when I said any of that. Sure, Lance is annoying, but he has a good heart. Maybe he’s just nervous?” 

“Why would he blatantly ignore and avoid me if he was just nervous? I understand being nervous but it's been a week, Keith. It's not like that night changed me or anything. I’m still the same Shiro he’s known since the first semester.” Shiro grimaces, squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn’t have the energy to worry about this right now.

“Do you want me to ask Hunk about it?” 

“God, no, that’d probably just make things worse than they already are.” 

Keith nods, Shiro knows his words mean nothing to him anyway. 

“I have to get back to work,  _ please _ don’t destroy anything, dude.” 

“No promises,” Keith grins and walks towards the exit. 

Shooting him a harsh glare Shiro pushes his cart back behind the front desk, sucking up his frustrations he pushes through the rest of the day the best he can. 

 

— 

 

Knocking frantically on Hunk and Lance’s door Keith bounces on the tips of his toes. He knows Shiro told him specifically  _ not _ to talk to Hunk so he’ll just have to settle for getting it out of Lance himself. 

“Hunk! I know you’re in there! Open the damn door!” He continues to beat on the door until his fist almost connects with his probably soon to be boyfriend’s nose. “Ah, sorry.” 

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” The look of concern on Hunk’s face has him feeling only slightly guilty for almost breaking their door down, but his best friend is hurting and he’s far more concerned about that. 

“Is Lance here? I really need to talk to him.” 

“You need to talk to Lance?” Hunk raises an eyebrow, “why? What happened?” 

Keith sighs, figuring it's probably best to be frank with him, “Look, I know Lance is your best friend, but Shiro is mine and he’s really hurting right now. I just want to get to the bottom of this.” 

“Of course you’re siding with Shiro.” 

“Siding with him? He didn’t even do anything. Not that I’m aware of at least.” Crossing his arms over his chest he starts to grow impatient. He knows what kind of person Shiro is, he would never intentionally hurt someone. He especially wouldn’t hurt someone he has been pining after since the first semester. 

“He took advantage of Lance!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“He lulled Lance into his room and they had sex when Lance  _ definitely  _ wasn’t in the right mindset for it.”  __

_ Holy shit.  _ Keith shakes his head, trying to get a sense of the weight of the situation, “Shiro would never do that. He thinks Lance is ignoring him just because he was a bad kisser… he has no idea Lance thought they had sex.” 

Hunk sighs and grips the door, moving to close it, “You weren’t there, you don’t know what happened.” 

“ _ And neither were you _ . I do know that Shiro would never fucking do that. He said they made out a little, cuddled, and went to bed. He also told me Lance had agreed to set up a date when they were sober, Shiro was really looking forward to it and it crushed him when Lance started ignoring him. Hell, he was even telling me how he didn’t think either of them were ready to take that kind of step in whatever kind of relationship they had.” 

Lance peeks his head out from behind the door, he looks like a scared puppy. Dark circles under his eyes almost make Keith believe something really did happen, but he's almost certain Lance is just scared because he can't fully remember the night in question. 

“Do you even remember what happened that night?” 

Frowning he shakes his head, “I don’t remember much… I woke up in Shiro’s bed in my underwear and I just kind of assumed something happened.” 

Hunk eyes Lance for a moment, “did you feel anything other than hungover? Like sore or anything? Were there any signs that you might've slept with him?” 

He stays quiet for a long moment then shakes his head, his gaze dropping to his feet. 

“Listen, Lance, I know we haven’t always gotten along, but Shiro  _ really _ likes you. I think you should talk to him and clear everything up. He's hurting a lot more than you'd think.” 

Nodding, Lance wraps his arms around himself, “I will… thanks, Keith.” 

Keith offers him a soft smile, “Don’t make me hunt you down again.” 

Cracking a smile he nods again, “I won’t, you have my word.” 

“And you,” Keith turns to Hunk, “we’re going out to dinner so Lance can call Shiro over, he should be getting off around now anyway.” 

“Thanks again, Keith.” Lance waves, watching his best friend get pulled along by his crush, hopefully they get over the awkward crush stage and start dating unlike he and Shiro did.


End file.
